dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyren
Tyren (たいれん, Tairen) is a fallen demon lord, the greatest and most accomplished of his race, and the preeminent antagonist in the latter books of The Last Saiyan. His territory and fear surpassed that even of Dabura. Physiology Like many demons, Tyren's appearance is unique to him. No other demon looks exactly like him, nor will even his sons bear his likeness. He has a voracious snout comprised of gumless teeth, which are basically pointed spears crafted out of his skull. He has eye sockets, but no discernible eyes. As the glow of red that emanates from his body fills these sockets, it appears as if he has red eyes. In place of hair, Tyren has an army of spikes on his head, and these also extend around his bodies. They are quite sharp, almost like porcupine quills, but they are not nearly as fragile. Some of his spikes are larger in size than the others. The spikes on his elbows serve for equal use with his clawed hands and legs. His body is coated in black slime, which manifests itself around his body, as if by magick to cover him in fog or darkness. He has the ability to lessen his aura, which can make him fully visible. Inside Tyren's body, his heart has suffered grand mal-use, and radiates itself outward from his body. The holes in his chest and eyes particularly work for sending out blinding light. During times of anxiety or rage, his color will brighten or flicker comparatively. The more red it is, the more angry Tyren is, and the more lethal he is bound to be. Usually, he emanates a light orange color when not exerting his will. Tyren also possesses skeleton wings, and can fly faster than the winds. He was renowned for coming onto opposing armies with such speed, that by the time his enemies knew it was him, they were hanging corpses. History After Dabura was taken away by Babidi, the demon realm was cast into chaos. Many different demons attempted to take over, but few had any measure of success. Tyren alone was able to use his gifts in treachery to deceive those around him into killing each other, or fighting for him. As such, those who he found threatening were often dealt with, and those who were useable, he added to his armies. It took him no more than a year to amass the strength to impose his presence on the demon realm. Every other army, general, or mercenary was so fractured and tired from their fighting, that Tyren's army swept over the plane with little threat. Thereafter, he ruled alone on his Slade throne for one hundred years. But demons are not to be trusted, and they rarely have true loyalty to any being. As discontent grew under Tyren's rule, and more and more of his own soldiers began to doubt his abilities to lead, and wished to lead, themselves, they pursued a secret cult union. Of Tyren's twelve Marshall Generals, ten dissented, and quietly plotted an uprising. Tyren's ears were keen, and he heard of the growing disquiet. Enthralled with his own delusions of invincibility, Tyren openly mocked his generals and dared them to send all they would against him, boasting that 'Nobody but a fool would stand against me'. This bluff did not pay off, as all the rebels quickly gathered their resources and pooled together an effective military machine, which threw down his defenses, his palace walls, and marched up to his very throne. There, Tyren and his last, hapless demon soldiers fought ferociously against the traitors. Tyren himself killed over five hundred kinsmen, and the marble courtyard was filled with their dark blood. But even he was not impervious to all, and a great spear was thrust into his belly, afflicting him with pain beyond what Tyren had ever felt. Then, his generals came unto him, and stopped him, and bound him with wire, and took him away from his throne. But none held the power to kill him. Even combined, the best they could do was wound and capture the demon lord. So, after a quick council, all of the remaining demons of power decided they would throw Tyren out of their world, banishing him not only from his well-earned kingdom, but from his own fear and power which had manifested, in this world, to levels beyond comprehension. As he was thrust out, Tyren lost most of his strength, but he was still far more formidable than any man. In The Last Saiyan, Nir finds Tyren on the edge of the world. Armies Below catalogs Tyren's rise to power through his strength of demons: *'Age 764:' None under his control, he first fights his tribe's chieftain, and kills him. *'Age 766:' Two dozen local demons; he is considered a chieftain amongst them. *'Age 769:' The wars have taken their toll, and Tryen has lost half of his men; he controls only six demons, but uses them to plant seeds of doubt in the masses of armies around him. *'Age 770': After correctly predicting the outcome of the battle of Firlast, more demons begin to see Tyren as a voice of clarity in the seas of noise. His offer of shelter, food, and protection is enticing to many. Tyren openly proclaims that he has no desire to go to war, and that those who follow him will be safe. He gains five thousand demons this year. *'Age 774:' The wars have taken their toll on the fighting armies, while Tyren's has grown exponentially. He now has over half a million soldiers at his command. They respect him, they fear him, and their loyalty is unquestioned. *'Age 775:' Now with over seven hundred thousand soldiers, many of whom were refugees or deserters, Tyren proclaims to have the answer to this time of turmoil - which is him taking the throne. He and his demons march to the capitol of Dregbog and overthrow it with less than one hundred casualties. Many demons threw down their arms and joined Tyren upon seeing his fearsome horde. *'Age 776:' During the winter, Tyren is made king. His army now comprises the entire plane of demons, which is over five million strong. *'Age 901:' The plot against Tyren is begun. He knows of it, but his ego lets his men continue. Tyren estimates the rebellion to comprise of ten thousand. In reality, their numbers were over three million. *'Age 907:' The traitors march on Tyren's throne. He uses his elite guard to protect him, but they number less than five thousand. 99% of them are annihilated, while Tyren is captured. He is removed as king, and loses power over all but his surviving honor guard, which have either fled or been killed. He is thrust out of the demon realm, and loses contact with his species. Trivia *When hurling insults, Tyren once called someone 'as lazy as that low demon Ryuk!'. This is obviously an error, as the Death Note Ryuk was not a demon, but in fact a Shinigami. *Tyren hates it (to the point of considering killing the offender) when people forget to address him by his title of Demon Lord. Category:KidVegeta Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Makaioshin Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Evil Category:Demons Category:Main Villains Category:Son Category:Gods